User talk:Tharnton345
__TOC__ Future World Welcome to Future World. I need the leader's name, your country's government type and the specific nations being used for your nation so I can add these to the National Info of Future World page and create a proper map (or should I just pick random western countries?). You'll also eventually need a flag which I can also add to the info page. United Planets 20:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The countries are: *Guinea *Sierra Leone *Liberia *Ivory Coast *Ghana *Togo *Benin *Nigeria *Cameroon *Equatorial Guinea *Gabon *Atlantic Coast of the Republic of Congo and DR Congo *Angloa *Namibia *South Africa. The flag has the pan-african colors (red, yellow, green) on a 1:2 ratio, with a white star in the middle. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Sister Cities Completely agree! I already added Trilfuva to the Crèbourg page. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Leubantian Flag I made a flag for you, I don't know if you want to use it (or even if you like it), but here is it: --Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) vandalism my a** thanx for changing the home page bak. hate it when wikis get edited inappropriatly, makes me feel like our stuff isnt secure lol. re: HUH? What are you talking about. The last time I edited your country was before you put up the private template, and the last time I edited Everett was to revert vandalism. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :You edited since I said this. You going to say something?? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) European Union I saw your country was going to adopt the Euro on January 1st, 2010. Is Leubantia already a member of the EU, or it will join on the same date of the adoption of the Euro as currency? Leubantia joined the EU in 2004. That way, it'll adopt the Euro. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Map of Leubantia Excuse me Tharnton, but I saw your conversation with United Planets about the map of your nation. If you wish you can show me the rough draft you mentioned so I can draw it with Adobe Illustrator. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:28, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I can't find my camera, so I can't show you the draft. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:49, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Right. When you find it notify me. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. This may take a few days, and if my mum or dad finds it, I'll take the picture and upload it. Remember the boundaries I gave to United Planets. Also, I would like the map to be on the same scale as Heigard. Leubantia shall be in Red, the seas in light blue, the other countries in camel. I may also have some islands drawn on, so if you could add them too. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'll also have a line around the Leubantian islands. Please ignore the bits of countries like Latvia/Lithuania. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:32, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I'll be waiting. Oh, and when Leubantia is drawn I'll be able to calculate an approximate superficial area. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:25, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Tharnton, I'm sorry to tell, but I don't understand the drawing you gave me. It looks a little blurry, and also my sight ain't so good. Can you take a more clear shot, please? Sir Spart Sparklbox 01:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Oops! Alright. The first image was too dark, but the second was too light. The third was a compromise. If you look closely, you can see two Leubantias. The correct one is on the right. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) If Lbtia. borders Poland east of the Oder and the Kaliningrad Oblast means that the Gdansk Bay is enclosed by it? Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but Leubantia disen't border Gdansk Bay competely (ie locking it in). [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 14:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: TV Programming Sounds fine. Everything's settled then. Sir Spart Sparklbox 22:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) P.D.: I'll be working in your map in a while. I'm not currently on my computer, but when I get back from my travel I'll start working on it. Alright, What shows does Leubantia have to offer, my good sir? SBCi has lotsa open timeslots right now.--Woogers 23:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I've got Penny the Panda, The Palace, Northenders, Blewton Street, ''Humberlee, Hîgsfärd Hospital, and There's No News for you. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Categories STOP REMOVING CATEGORIES. They are there for a reason. Also, Category:Worlds is not places they are Conworlds. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) LOL —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, I don't dislike you, I dislike how you put one sentence on the page and then never do anything to it again. Plus your flag honestly sucks. I can't currently upload the new version, sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you think my flag's bad then fine. I will try to improve my articles. Any criticism of the National emblems (Flag, CoA, Anthem, etc.) is banned. It is like flag desecration here. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ??? Also double LOL. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Flag Here it is. Tell me if you want the orange removed. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I would like the Orange removed. However, I don't think I'll be using that flag. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Darn. I'll remove the orange.—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, it's been updated. If you want I can redo the whole thing. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) TimeMaster, scroll up and look at the other flag someone made. It is much better. I don't know why Tharnton doesn't want it. It's pretty good. Yours sucks too TM. LMAO United Planets 20:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Tharnton doesn't want that one. This one is a ton better at least compared to his own flag and is looks like his old flag. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Why does everyone attack each other's work? If that's the way they want it, that's the way it should be. --Woogers 20:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Stuff The name of the ambassador is Rodrigo Legrand. I told you I had things to do, so map is NOT READY, and it won't be until January.Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Spart. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I have a lot of work to do today, but if I find time I'll work in your map. Sir Spart Sparklbox 09:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll create the page of the Leubantia embassy in a while. About your map, I thought that Leubantia should better only border Kaliningrad from the East and not Poland, because therefore the Gdansk Bay would be enclosed and should have to become a lake. Sir Spart Sparklbox 18:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No. Gdansk Bay is just a lake in the NRW. I wish you not to misplace Leubantia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Heigard joined the European Community in 1962. The Gdansk Bay can't be a lake. It was a key location for World War II. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) OK. But don't alter the map. Anyway, there could be a canal linking Gdansk Bay with the Baltic Sea. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The Kaliningrad Peninsula is called Sambia, btw. If you don't know where that is, then type Sambia into Google and on the Wikipedia map you'll see where Sambia is. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I didn't alter the map, I just moved its position north to leave space for Gdansk Bay. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't move it North. I'm deciding to have a canal going through Leubantia from Gdansk Bay to the Baltic Sea. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I'll see what can I do. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Question What do you mean by this: "Things can only get better with him around." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I've removed it. Btw, it just means that I don't really like you. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:23, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Voting Ooops! My bad. Shouldn't have been on wiki so early xD ~ Billy J.B(talk) 11:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ambassadors with Lxungion and Leubantia Sure, thanks. Tran Antõngjo will be heading to Trilfuva, just let me know who from Leubantia will come to Kcãpon. There is a pretty nice place on Paifang Island, Kcãpon for an embassy. Detectivekenny 13:59, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sketch Here's the map: Tell me what do you think. Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) It looks awful. Remove the Canal, please. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 10:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) And what are we going to do with the issue of the Gdansk Bay? Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The canal is HUGE. I want it to be invisible. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:49, January 3, 2010 (UTC)